Starless An Ash and MaryLynnette Story
by Deanna Halliwell
Summary: Mary-Lynnette has graduated High School and is now about to fullfill her dreams... but when Ash comes back, everything is turned upside down. On the verge of the Apocalypse, Ash begs her to come with him to safety. Will she go?
1. Chapter 1

*NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGNMENT INTENDED! I DON'T OWN DAUGHTES OF DARKNESS!*

Starless

Chapter 1

**Mary-Lynnette**

Graduation. The time in your life when you advance into the next level of life. Ever since last year, she has always wondered what that next step was. She had just learned that humans weren't the only people on earth. There were Night People, just like her soulmate Ash.

_Oh Ash, I miss you so much _She thought

"Mary-Lynnette, Are you ready to go?" Her brother Mark asked.

"Yes, Sorry, just… Putting some jewelry on." What a lame excuse. She never wore jewelry.

"You're thinking about, him, again."

"Is it that obvious?" She said

"Its ok, come on, you're going to be late! You only graduate from High School once you know."

_Yeah, once, in this life. _She thought _If only I could join the night world. _

Mary-Lynnette couldn't believe she was graduating! But what was totally unbelievable was that only 15 kids were graduating with her. Her being at the top of the class. She was being excepted at Harvard on a Physical Science Scholarship.

"Alright, Alexander here, Baton overhear, then Carter right behind them…" Mr. Lighter counted them off. Good thing there's not that many. The ceremony was going to be no more then ½ an hour long.

The record player stared playing "Pomp and Circumstance" (the Graduation theme) Abby went first, taking her sweet time down the isle. Mr. Lighter did tell us to make an entrance. Then next came Tabathia, following with her little skippy steps. She was so happy to finally be getting out of this town and into San Francisco. Mary-Lynnette wondered _If all the kids want to escape from this town, then who is to stay here and continue to keep it alive? _She knew the answer, The Night People.

You know, the Night People, like Witches, Werewolves, Shapeshifters, and Vampires. Just like her Soulmate Ash. Oh, if only she could see him today. Just for one day before she had to sent him away for a long time. The only reason why she did that was so she wouldn't be convinced again that she could be a Vampire. _NO, that is the absolute last_ _thing you need to think about on your last day of High School. _

Finally it was Mary-Lynnette's turn to walk down the isle. Her black skit flowed like a short water fall above her knees and was complemented by her light purple button down top. She was graceful as she fluttered down the isle leading to her spot as Valid Victorian.

Mary-Lynnette could see everyone she cared about. Of course her father would be there, and then there was her step-mother, and her brother Mark. Then the new additions to her family. Rowan was the oldest of her new 3 sisters. She was tall and beautiful, but also kind and heartfelt. Kestrel was the middle one and had an attitude. You could love her but she was tough, brave, and strong. Then there was Jade, and of course she is sitting next to mark, her soulmate. Jade was the youngest and the most interesting out of her sisters. They were sitting next to each other hand in hand. The thought, at first, gave Mary-Lynnette tears as that should have been Ash and her. But they weren't kids and they could never have an easy relationship. Bunny was sitting next to them giving her a smile that was both reassuring and proud. Bunny was her best friend and hopeless romantic.

The time came for her to give the informal speech of the Valid Victorian. She kept it sweet and simple and not too long.

Then all of her classmates, including herself, walked out into the sun as graduated students. Everyone came up to give her a hug and congratulate her. But all the hugs seemed empty and meaningless because they weren't the arms she longed for.

"Oh, Mary-Lynnette!" Her dad said giving her a hug "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Dad! I love you too." At this point everyone was focusing away from Mary-Lynnette. She was walking away from the crowd to start walking back home because she wanted time to think. Soon she was out of town when she looked up from her feet.

_No, that's impossible! _


	2. Chapter 2

Starless

Chapter 2

**Mary-Lynnette **

That can't be him! That can't be Ash! He was suppose to be on a mission, away from her.

"Ash?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Congrats M-Lyn, you graduated." He said.

"Oh Ash…" She didn't finish her sentence. She was running to him getting ready to embrace him. All that wishing and hoping finally paid off.

Once she reached Ash, he picked her up and swung her around like a small child would do with her dad.

"Ash! I can't believe it you're here! I missed you so…" As soon as she looked up he was gone. Her hands were just hanging there in the air, not on Ashes chest.

_I was hallucinating _she though. Mad at herself for letting her imagination get out of hand, she stared walking back to her house.

Hours latter she walked in. No one was home yet, except there were 2 messages on the machine.

*BEEP* _Hi Mary, its dad. Your step-mom and I are going to the huge bomb fire at the Alexander's, so if you want to come down then, come! Love you bye. _*BEEP*

*BEEP* _Hi M-Lyn, its Mark. I'm next door just to let you know, so don't worry. I'm_ _with Jade and her family. Ok, that's it, bye!_ *BEEP*

_Not all of her family _thought Mary-Lynnette.

Suddenly, something wrapped around her waist. She was too defenseless to do anything about it, but didn't want to. She knew whose arms they were, considering the lighting shocked her and the silver cord was humming.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I would have called first but I wanted it to be a surprise. Are you mad at me? I wanted to wish you…" Ashes lips were silenced by Mary-Lynnette turning around in his arms to kiss him.

"No, I'm not mad that you slipped up this time. Thank you for coming." She hugged him close and stared to breath in his woodsy sent. "You ran through the woods."

"Only part of the way," he chuckled "Do you want to sit down?"

"Sure, but not in the living room." She said

"Where then?"

"Let's go to my bedroom." Mary-Lynnette grabbed Ashes hand and tugged him up stairs. His cat like self hadn't changed on bit. Except maybe he is nicer and more sincere.

Once in her room, Mary-Lynnette closed the door. She didn't want to be disturbed by unwanted visitors.

"So…" She started out. "Have you seen your sisters?"

"No, not yet," Ash said. "They probably don't even know I'm here."

"Why?" She asked

"Because I wanted to see you, and give you this." Ash held up a silver cord that shimmered like star in the night sky.

"Ash! It's beautiful!" Mary-Lynnette got on her knees to look at it closer, "What is it?"

"This is one of the few Silver Cords that connects you with your soulmate. I call it Soul Cord." He smiled like he was proud of his nickname. "Whenever your in trouble or just want me here tug on the cord. And…" He pulled out the other half of the cord. "I'll come running."

"You got those lines from a song." Mary-Lynnette accused

All you have to do is call my name

No matter how close or far away

Ask me once and I'll come

I'll come running

And when I can't be with you dream me near

Keep me at your heart and I'll appear

All you got to do is turnaround

Look inside

I'm right here.

*Song: Right Here by Miley Cyrus*

"Who sings that? I've never heard it before." Ash said.

"It's Right here by Miley Cyrus! You have never heard of Miley Cyrus before?" May-Lynnette asked.

"Afraid not love." Ash was charming her with the twinkle of his cat eyes. Something was tugging at Mary-Lynnette, telling her to do something.

"Ash, before you go." She stared.

"Yes Mary-Lynnette." He said "Anything you want, you can have."

How, do you word something like this, you can't just bring it out and expect it to happen. What was she going to say?

"I…" she started again "I want to give myself to you."


	3. Chapter 3

Starless

Chapter 3

Mary Lynnette

"Ash? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm just remembering something important I had to tell you, but what do you mean by what you said?"

"No, You first."

"Ok?"

Ash

How am I going to tell her that she can't fulfill her dream of going to Harvard? That the World is going to end any day now and I need her to be safe and underground.

"You know what I've been doing in Circle daybreak, right?"

"Of course I do? Your helping people find there way!" Mary-Lynnette said

"Not exactly"

"Then what?"

"M-Lynn…" Ash staggered "Were gathering them because they are going to try and stop the end of the world."

_Oh boy!_ Ash thought _This was a bad idea… I mean look at her face! It's Horrified! _

Mary-Lynnette

End of the World? What? This isn't a Horror Novel.

"Mary-Lynnette?" Ash was concerned. He reached out for her and she held up a finger say "Wait a minute."

"Ash, are you sure?" This was all crazy and Mary-Lynnette was racing with thoughts.

"Yes, unfortunately. I want you to be safe and for you to be you needed to know the truth."

What was she going to do?

"Wait! I can't go to Harvard, can I?"

"I wouldn't recommend it" he said "We don't know when it's going to happened."

With this news Mary-Lynnette began to come up with a plan.

"Ash, I have to go to Harvard. It's my Dream!"

"Mary-Lynnette! I want to know your going to be safe! The only way we can reinsure that is if you go to the underground safety where everyone else in Circle Daybreak is going."

"Will you be there?" She asked

"No, I have to go on another mission."

"Then I won't go"

"Mary…" he started but didn't finish

"No Ash. If you won't be trapped with me then I won't go. I'm going to Harvard in the Fall and If you think the Acropolis is going to be coming soon, then you can come get me. But try and wait for semester." She was being stubborn and final on the matter.

"Ok, " He said all sad like "Just, If you're in trouble tug the Silver Cord, ok?"

"I will." She said, knowing that Ash was upset about something. "Are you upset with me?"

"What? No, of course not! I'm just sad about a certain thought." He said

"What thought?" she asked.

"That If I except this mission, I would be gone for longer then a year."

"But, that is so long!" Mary-Lynnette shook her head in disbelief! How could Ash bear to be away from her that long? Let alone how could SHE bear to be away from him that long! Unless, he was loosing interest in her… NO that can't be! He wouldn't do that to her, and he couldn't do that to him self.

"I know, but maybe it's for the best." There was that whole "I'm Nobel Ash and Going to slay dragons for you" What if he was doing it just so he could get himself killed? What if Ash hated Mary-Lynnette for sending him away?

_Oh NO! _she thought _How can I make THAT up to him!? _

"Ash…" She stared out Hyperventilating

"Yes, Mary-Lynnette are you alright?" He was worried. That's a good sign.

"If your going to be gone a long time… and I'm not going to be able to see you?…"

"Yes?" he said

"Then…" She didn't finish her sentence. She was moving closer each word. Ash closed the distance to meet there lips to one another.

The kiss was better than any Mary-Lynnette had ever imagined from her dreams. Their empathy link was increasing and they could feel how one another felt. Mary-Lynnette was increasing her passion and at the same time Ash was pulling back.

"Don't stop" she said shocked!

"Mary-Lynnette I'm confused by your feelings." He said " I thought you wanted me to go repent myself before you could be with me."

"Will one year can change a girls opinion, and… I miss you."

Ash laughed out loud.

"What?" asked Mary-Lynnette. She was becoming hurt that Ash wasn't taking her seriously.

"It's just such a relief that you want me too! I have been so worried that when I came back, you wouldn't stand to see the sight of me." Oh the joy in his eyes made her well up.

Mary-Lynnette laughed too. "I'll always want you"

"Forever" he asked

"Oh course!" She moved into him, almost laying on top of him.

_Mary-Lynnette what are you doing? _He asked her telepathically.


End file.
